Usage of telecommunication services and products have grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fostered by advancements in devices, systems, protocols, features, and accessibility. In particular, more and more people work remotely or telecommute to perform the requirements of their job. In many cases, businesses, organizations, and individuals utilize phone conferences to perform meetings for purposes of convenience or to electronically connect remote parties.
In many cases; accepting or rejecting a phone conference may be difficult for users that travel extensively, are away from their computer, or that have scheduling conflicts. Similarly, specifying availability for a phone conference may be limited based on the time limitations of current technology. As a result, phone conferencing remains a useful tool that is not fully utilized because of various limitations.